MUSANG YANG KESEPIAN
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Di tengah para siswa yang sedang merayakan kelulusannya di Akademi Ninja, Naruto hanya seorang diri merayakan kelulusannya tanpa ada seseorang yang menemaninya. One shoot, gaje dan aneh. RnR, please... - -


**Konichiwa, apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa. Miu hadirkan fanfict lain. Langsung aja ya…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**JUMAT, 4 APRIL 2014**

* * *

**WARNING: OOC DAN GAJE. HARAP DIBACA DAN JANGAN LUPA DIREVIEW. BILA TIDAK SUKA, HARAP DITINGGALKAN SAJA DAN JANGAN DIBACA**

* * *

**ONESHOOT**

**NARUTO FANFICT**

**HAPPY READING AND ENJOY THIS STORY**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**MUSANG YANG KESEPIAN**

* * *

Hari yang begitu indah. Angin bertiup sangat kencang dan perlahan-lahan bertiup lembut menerpa daun-daun pepohonan. Langit yang begitu cerah dan awan-awan yang berkelompok membentuk cumullus. Suasana yang begitu tenang tapi agak sedikit berisik karena suara anak-anak yang sedang merayakan pesta kelulusannya bersama orang tua masing-masing. Di setiap wajah mereka terukir senyuman dan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Mereka sangat senang karena telah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka di Akademi Ninja.

"Hore, kita lulus!"

"Mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi bagian dari ninja."

"Selamat ya sayang atas kelulusanmu. Akan mama buatkan makanan yang spesial untuk merayakan kelulusanmu."

"Papa bangga padamu."

"Kamu hebat, papa dan mama sangat bangga akan kelulusanmu."

Begitu banyak komentar yang bersahut-sahutan di halaman depan akademi ninja tersebut. Para orang tua sangat antusias menyambut gembira kelulusan putra-putrinya yang telah berhasil menjadi bagian dari ninja.

Namun, sebaliknya, tidak untuk anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang, seorang diri tak jauh dari kerumunan itu berada. Dia sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang berada di depan Akademi Ninja tersebut. Ia menatap lirih kerumunan yang terlihat meluapkan segala kebahagiaan. Kedua matanya terlihat sayu. Wajahnya sendu. Ia mematung saja seorang diri di sana.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ia anak yang selalu tak dianggap oleh warga desa Konoha bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang menganggap keberadaannya. Hanya karena di dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dan ditakuti warga desa Konoha sehingga ia dibenci oleh para desa. Sesuatu yang telah menghancurkan desa saat kelahirannya. Sesuatu yang telah membunuh banyak jiwa yang tidak berdosa. Sesuatu yang telah membuat orang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Sesuatu yang tertanam di dalam dirinya namun ia tidak mengetahuinya. Sesuatu yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi, musang berekor sembilan yang menyatu dalam dirinya.

Kini selama dua belas tahun, dia hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesepian. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Semuanya tidak menganggapnya ada. Mereka sangat membencinya.

Hingga ia berhasil lulus menjadi ninja, tidak seorangpun yang menyambut kelulusannya ataupun memberikan selamat atas kelulusannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia merayakan kelulusannya dengan berdiam diri di atas ayunan yang bergoyang-goyang pelan. Menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan lirih. Tanpa berkata apapun. Berpikir yang tidak tentu arah. Itulah yang kini ia lakukan.

Ingin rasanya ia pulang ke rumah, namun siapa yang akan menyambut kelulusannya ketika sampai ke rumah? Tidak ada. Karena ia tidak mempunyai orang tua ataupun saudara dekat. Ia sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ia tidak mempunyai orang yang menyayanginya dan mempercayainya. Toh, buat apa ia pulang ke rumah. Cuma keheningan dan kesepian yang menyambutnya ketika pulang ke rumah nanti.

Sejenak Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Ia menatap tajam langit cerah yang biru. Seandainya orang tuanya masih ada. Pasti mereka akan datang dan memeluknya sekarang serta memberikan selamat atas kelulusannya.

Harapan yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu tersebut.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. seandainya kalian masih ada.."

Ucapan Naruto yang sangat pelan bersamaan angin yang bertiup lembut menambah suasana semakin menyedihkan.

Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghentikan aktifitas kesendiriannya yang hampa.

Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah, ada seorang yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto sangat kaget setengah mati melihat seorang di depannya.

"Guru Iruka!"

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu. Ada bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, ternyata kamu di sini?" tanya Guru Iruka."Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Selamat ya atas kelulusanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto terpana mendengar ucapan Guru Iruka tersebut. Ternyata ada orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Naruto mematung sesaat.

"Kenapa kamu malah bengong, heh?" tanya Guru Iruka sekali lagi.

"Guru.." jawab Naruto bergetar."Terima kasih, Guru Iruka!"

Tampak wajah Naruto sangat berseri-seri. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya yang cerah. Ia sangat senang karena pada akhirnya ada orang yang memberikan selamat atas kelulusannya hari ini.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut, Guru Iruka tersenyum simpul dan ia menambahkan,

"Baiklah.. untuk merayakan kelulusanmu, kita akan pergi makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kamu boleh memesan ramen sebanyak mungkin. Aku yang mentraktirmu."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang sangat senang mendengar hal ini. Betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Inilah yang diharapkannya.

"TERIMA KASIH, GURU IRUKA. GURU MEMANG ORANG YANG PALING BAIK SEDUNIA..!" seru Naruto senang sambil melompat dan memeluk erat Guru Iruka.

Kini si musang itu tidak kesepian lagi. Ia telah memiliki orang yang telah mengakui keberadaannya.

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

**Fin, ceritanya pendek ya.. maaf, Miu lagi senang buat cerita one shoot sekarang ini. Karena Miu lagi nggak mood buat cerita yang berseri. Untuk cerita berseri, Miu angkat tangan. Belum ada ide sama sekali untuk melanjutkannya.**

**Cerita gaje ini didapat tiba-tiba dan langsung aja ditulis dan buru-buru dipublish meskipun saat ini Miu lagi banyak masalah yang harus dihadapi. Masalah nilai praktek yang gagal terus. Hu.. capek membayangkan sekolah seperti ini. Buat stress saja. Mending nulis sejenak buat mengusir stress. Iya nggak, reader?**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca sekaligus mereview fanfict ini. Jika sempat, Miu akan membalasnya.**

**Lain kali Miu akan coba publish cerita tentang Naruto lagi. Kalau ada para reader yang mau meminta Miu membuat cerita tentang Naruto. Silahkan meminta cerita tentang naruto lagi sama Miu. Akan Miu terima dengan senang hati. Hehehehe.. terserah ceritanya seperti apa. Terserah pada reader.**

**Arigato sekali lagi and thank you.**

**SALAM MIU.**


End file.
